Savage Sword of Conan 104
Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 104 007.jpg Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 104 058.jpg =Treachery of the Grey Wolf!= Creators Writer: Michael Fleisher Penciller: Val Mayerik Inker: Ernie Chan Letterer: Mark Pacella Major Characters * Conan (Previous chronological appearance in CB-12; next chronological appearance in first story of SSOC-77). Minor Characters *Konar (Previous appearance first story of SSOC-93; no further apperances to date). *Zarnoff (First appearance and only appearance to date). King of Ophit in alternate reality. *The Gray Wolf (First appearance and only appearance to date). *Zenoria (Previous appearance first story of SSOC-93; no further apperances to date). *The Brotherhood of the Falcon (Previous appearance first story of SSOC-93; no further apperances to date). Location *Shadizar and the alternate reality country Aquiloria. Time Frame *About a week. This story takes place approximately a year after first story of SSOC-93. Synopsis King Konar victoriously leads his forces of Aquiloria against King Zarnoff of Ophit and forces a peace treaty on the defeated king. Meanwhile, in his own world, Conan's getting lucky. Unfortunately his tryst is interrupted by the Brotherhood of the Falcon, in yet another foolish attempt by their organization to kill the Cimmerian. Conan is helped by a mysterious man with an axe, the Gray Wolf, who sucker punches the barbarian and takes him to the portal to Konar's world. In the year since Conan visited, Konar has come to realize that Conan had actually helped his reign, and now he needs Conan to help rescue Zenoria, who has been kidnapped in hopes of stalling apeace treaty between Aquiloria, Nemeria, and Ophit. Conan leaves the city dressed as Konar, thus distracting the kidnappers into assuming Konar has left the town and unable to attend the treaty signings. Outside of town, Conan deals with some cutthroats while Konar meets with Zarnoff, much to the surprise of the kidnappers. Gray Wolf reveals himself as a traitor when he tells the kidnappers the truth about Conan, and that he is on his way to Nermeia to rescue Zenoria. The kidnappers send news to King Olar of Nemeria and try to disrupt the peace talks by assassinating Zarnoff's counselors. Meanwhile, Conan has breached the underground tunnels of Olar's castle and is captured by the Nemerians, who mistake him for Konar and torture him. When they bring in Zenoria and threaten to torture her, it galvanizes Conan into breaking free of his bonds and killing lots of Nemerians. In Aquiloria, talks break down when the bodies are discovered, and Zarnoff gives Konar 24 hours to weed out the culprits. Conan and Zenoria start trekking back to her home country, but are stopped by the Gray Wolf. After a brutal fight, the two combatants fall off a cliff into a lake, but it is the Gray Wolf who rises. Zenoria flees to Aquiloria and the safety of her husband, who has his hands full with Nemerian assassins. Things look bad for Konar, until the Gray Wolf arrives and begins to slaughter the assassins. Gray Wolf reveals himself to be Conan, simply wearing the Wolf's distinctive garb. The treaty is signed, and Conan returns to his world. Notes *Roy Thomas places this story immediately after the Konar story in SSOC-93 in his timeline. Clearly, this cannot be as the story states it has been a year. Moving it about a year ahead in the timeline places it here, and it fits nicely among a couple Shadizar-area stories. =Men of the Shadows!= Category:Marvel Comics issues